Smokepaws Destiny
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Everyone remembers Smokepaw the Shadowclan apprentice who supposedly died on the great journey. What if it hadn't been Smokepaws time to die, what if he survived the fall. Everyone has a destiny that they must follow and it is time for Smokepaw to follow his. Will Smokepaw be able to reunited with his clan? Or is his destiny something else entirely? Smokepaw
1. Prologue

Smokepaw followed his clan mates though the mountains he couldn't believe how StarClan had let the clan destroy the home of the clans it really made him mad. Letting out he sighed noticing that they were walking up a sheer cliff, curiosity got the best of him and he ventured to the edge of the cliff peering over. He ignored his leader calling him back and leaned further back his ears pricking up when he heard the sound of cracking, surprised he leaned looked down to the see the ledge he was standing on starting to crack. Before the ShadowClan apprentice could do anything the ledge crumbled beneath his paws. He let out a wail as he was sent plummeting into the empty air, he squeezed his eyes shut hearing the yowls of his clan mates above him.

He let out a gasp of pain as he hit the ground hard, and his world exploded in agony making his vision go dark and he knew that he was going to pass out. 'I'm coming StarClan,' he thought seeing Russetfur the clan deputy get pulled back before the darkness claimed him, his last thought was of his mother and brother.

When Smokepaw woke up he found himself in a starlit clearing, 'This must be StarClan,' he thought looking around curiously the tip of his tail twitching back and forth. He suddenly noticed a ragged tom approaching him and he backed away warily coming to a halt when he realized that the tom had stars in his fur. He blinked when the tom was joined by a dark gray she-cat with a flat face making him frown, "Who are you guys," he asked the two StarClan cats flicking his ears back and forth.

"Peace young Smokepaw I am Raggedstar, I was the leader before Brokenstar, and I'm sure you've heard of Yellowfang," Raggedstar meowed dipping his head to the young apprentice.

Smokepaw glanced at the two cats in surprised he had heard of Raggedstar and how he had been killed by his own son Brokenstar, and he had also heard of Yellowfang Runningnose's mentor, she was the very cat who had decided to become Thunderclans medicine cat after Brokenstar had driven her out of Shadowclan but that didn't mean he disliked her. He dipped his head to the two cats wondering if they had visited him to tell him that he was dead. "It's a pleasure to meet you...am I dead?" he meowed meowing the last part hesitatingly, he wasn't really sure that the tom wanted to know the answer but he realized that he had to know the answer.

"No, Smokepaw, we do have place for you in Starclan but it isn't your time to die just yet. Now, is the time to follow your destiny," Raggedstar meowed touching his noise to Smokepaws forehead.

"Wait what do you mean to follow my des..." Smokepaw started to say but before he could finish his sentence Starclan began to fade around him and he was sent back into darkness.

Sorry it's short.


	2. waking up to a world of pain

The first thing Smokepaw noticed when he woke up was the pain, he had forgotten how much pain he was in, since he hadn't felt any pain when he had been in StarClan. Letting out a groan the ShadowClan apprentice sat up, and almost fell back down again when the pain shooting through his body made his mind spin. 'I have to get down the rest of this mountain today, there is no way of climbing back up,' Smokepaw thought running his paw down the sheer cliff that he had fallen down from. He tilted his head back to see just how far he had fallen and his eyes widened, 'I fell a long way, no wonder I hurt so bad,' he thought staggering to his paws.

Once Smokepaw had gotten to his paws he started looking for a way that he could get down the mountain, he knew that once he got down the mountain that he would have to find a way to get his wounds tended to. 'I'll worry about my wounds later, first I got to get down this mountain,' he thought finally spotting a trail that ran down the mountain. "I will just use that trail right there, I'll still have to climb over a few rocks, but at least I won't have to climb down the whole mountain," he muttered under his breath. Narrowing his eyes he made his way over to the trail making sure to be careful, he didn't want to end up losing his balance and fall the rest of the way down.

By the time he reached the trail he was really tired and his wounds were really killing him, 'I'll rest here for a minute, if I start going down when I'm so tired I could end up doing something wrong,' he thought sitting down. The ShadowClan took awhile to catch his breath before he started making his way down the mountain. Once he almost lost his balance when he put a paw on a lose stone, but he managed to regain his balance before he followed the stone down the mountain. 'That was close,' he thought his breathing hard, and he tried to come himself down knowing it would do him no good if he panicked. After he was able to get his breathing under control, he starting climbing down the mountain again, this time he made sure to watch where he was putting his paws.

Around sunhigh the ShadowClan apprentice made it to the bottom of the mountain, 'About time I made it to the bottom of the mountain, I'm really tired,' he thought his chest heaving. 'I should find something to eat to keep my strength up, he thought and began tasting the air for prey wincing when he caught the scent of squirrel. He could never understand how any one could stand the thought of eating a squirrel, since he could scent no other prey he knew that he had no choice but to go after the squirrel.

Taking a deep breath the tom dropped into a crouch and pinpointed the squirrel, it seemed that the squirrel was near the roots of a tree and in between its paws it held a nut, which it was chewing on. Narrowing his eyes the ShadowClan apprentice began to stalk towards the squirrel making sure his stomach fur didn't brush against the ground, and that his tail didn't trail through the dirt. Once he was sure that he was close enough, Smokepaw, pounced landing directly on the squirrel. "Thank StarClan,' he purred finishing the squirrel off by nipping its spine, since he was planning on eating it right away he didn't bury it. Letting out a sigh the tom began to devore the squirrel, he felt like he hadn't eaten in a really long time, which was true.

The tom had just finished the squirrel when he heard the mew of a tom asking his what he thought he was doing making Smokepaw freeze in surprise, he hadn't scented the cat come up on him. The ShadowClan whipped around wanting to see the cat who had found him, however, before he could find out who it was he suddenly blacked out.

Cliffhanger, you'll find out who the mysterious cat is in the next chapter


	3. The story

Smokepaw woke up confused to where he was and moved slightly trying to get his paws under him to stand up but pain crashed through him making him wince in pain and stopped his attempts to get up. At first he was confused to why he would be in pain and why he wasn't with his clan mates but then he remembered the fall from the cliff and the dream he had, had from Starclan. Suddenly exhausted he let himself slide back to the ground and before long sleep over came him again and he slept for a long time before waking up. When he fully woke up for a second time he saw a white she-cat leaning over him tending to his wounds it was clear that she didn't notice that he had woken up because she jumped when he moved slightly looking startled.

"Oh, good you're awake I was almost worried that you wouldn't make it," the white she-cat meowed warmly her warm amber eyes fixed on Smokepaw as she waited for him to say something.

"Thanks for helping me, but who are you? And where am I?" Smokepaw asked weakly trying to get up again but the she-cat genitally pushed him down again and he could see that her eyes were still filled with concerns.

"My name is Frost and you are in my home. You were in some pretty bad shape when my brother brought you here," Frost told the tom interest entering her eyes as she thought of a question that she had been meaning to ask the tom when he woke up. "How did you end up getting so injured, and what is your name?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Your brother? Is that the cat who caught me hunting?" Smokepaw asked curiously his ears going up in surprise when Frost asked her question and he frowned slightly wondering what she would say when he told her what had happened. "I was with my clan mates up on the mountain and I fell over the cliff when the ledge under my paws gave away and my name is Smokepaw," he told her giving her a polite dip of her head.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if he spooked you he is very protective of our territory but he couldn't just leave you there after you blacked out so he brought you here. He is out hunting right now but he'll be happy that you're awake he was really worried about you," she meowed her eyes widening when Smokepaw told her that he had fallen off a cliff. "And you're not dead. You must be pretty lucky to not have died," she meowed flattening her ears and shuddered as she imagined the apprentice following of the cliff but then remembered what he had said before and looked at him curiously. "You said you were with your clan mates are they with you now and what is a clan? Your family?" she asked curiously her eyes fixed on Smokepaw.

"I can understand that I wouldn't want any cat stealing prey from under my nose either, and I will have to thank your brother whenever he returns to us," Smokepaw meowed grooming his chest fur before returning his attention to Frost. "Well my mother and brother were in the clan but Shadowclan isn't only my family," he told her about to continue but was interrupted.

"So a clan is like a group of rogues, I've ran into a few groups of rogues but you seem to nice to be a rogue," Frost meowed her eyes fixed on Smokepaw so he saw his look of disgust and annoyance.

"No way, a clan is better than the life of a rogue. A clan has honor and we follow this thing called the warrior code," Smokepaw meowed giving her an annoyed glare but soon his glare softened knowing that she didn't know any better.

"Oh, what's is the warrior code?" Frost asked curiously.

"The code we go back one of the laws in the code is that we do not have to kill to win a battle and that we always feed the elders and the kits before we feed ourselves," Smokepaw meowed flicking his ears back and forth.

"Wow but there are more laws that you have to follow aren't there?" Frost asked curiously starting to get excited.

"Yes, but I don't think my clan even knows I'm alive. They probably think I'm dead," Smokepaw told her sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but can you please tell me more about the clans?" Frost asked excitedly.

"Well there were four clans Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and the clan I was born in, Shadowclan," Smokepaw meowed glancing at Frost thinking of how to tell her about the four warrior clans. "The four clans all look to their ancestors, Starclan, and leaders receive nine lives from Starclan. The deputy is next in line to be leader and helps the leader with the clan. The medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice interpret signs from Starclan and are forbidden from taking a mate and having kits. A warrior protects the clan from intruders and apprentices train to become warriors so that they can train their clan. A queen nurses and takes care of the kits of the clan and elders are old cats who are to old to fight or hunt for the clan or and elder may be a cat who is young but is to disabled to continue being a warrior," he meowed flicking his ears back and forth.

"That sounds interesting what was your rank in the clan?" Frost asked him curiously titling her head to the side again.

"I was an apprentice and I was training to be a warrior and so was my brother Talonpaw. My mother was a warrior of the clan," Smokepaw meowed missing his brother and mother the more he talked about them.

"Do you miss your clan and family?" Frost asked frowning.

"Of course I do I would have to be crazy to not miss my clan and family," Smokepaw meowed surprised that she would ask a question like that.

"Oh, then maybe we should try and find them," Frost meowed to Smokepaw.

Smokepaw opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak another cat asked.

"What's going on here," a black tom standing in the entrance asked a rabbit swinging from his jaws.


	4. Talking

Smokepaw started at the voice and turned his head towards the black tom wincing slightly. He realized it as the cat who he had seen before and realized that this must be Frost's brother. He wasn't sure what to say because the cat had kind of startled him but before he could get his thoughts together Frost spoke.

"He was just telling me about the clans and how he had ended up so hurt," Frost told her brother giving him a smile.

"Clans? Well, I'll get an explanation for that later, but I do what you to tell me how you got to be so injured," the black tom meowed.

"I fell off a cliff when I was going up the mountain with my clan mates and the other clans?" Smokepaw meowed.

"That's good, now what is your name?" the black tom meowed.

"Smokepaw," the Shadowclan apprentice meowed.

"Hmmm...what a weird name," the black tom meowed.

"Shade be nice," Frost meowed giving her brother a stern look.

"No, its okay you're names seem strange to me so it's only natural that my name seems strange to you," Smokepaw meowed flicking his ears back and forth.

"How are you feeling?" Shade asked not even apologizing to Smokepaw for his earlier statement.

"I've felt better but I feel a lot better then I did when you found me," Smokepaw meowed.

"Yeah, well you're lucky that I found you when I did or your would have probably died," Shade meowed.

Smokepaw opened his mouth to object but then closed his mouth again having a feeling that he shouldn't talk to anyone about his dream with Starclan and he wasn't one to ignore his instincts. "I guess so, thanks for bringing me back here and saving my life," he meowed to the tom dipping his head in respect.

"It was no problem, I wasn't going to just leave you out there to die," Shade meowed. "Now you must be hungry," Shade meowed.

Smokepaw heard Shade and he opened his mouth to tell Shade the his stomach was hungry when his stomach rumbled. "I guess that answers your question," Smokepaw meowed giving his chest fur and embarrassed lick.

"Yep," Shade meowed his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Okay the rabbit is big enough for us to all share," he told his sister and Smokepaw the tip of his tail twitching back and forth.

"Okay," Smokepaw meowed before eating his portion of the rabbit.

Frost was the next to eat her portion of the rabbit and she left the rest for her brother. "That was good," she meowed.

Shade waited until Smokepaw and Frost were done with the rabbit before he began to eat finishing off the rabbit. "That was really good, I'm glad that I was able to come across the rabbit in the cold season," he meowed licking his lips.

"The clans call it Leafbare, then it's Newleaf, then it's Greenleaf, then it's Leaffall, and then it's Leafbare again," Smokepaw told them as he cleaned his whiskers.

"Oh, that sounds cool," Frost meowed.

"Yeah, but what are the clans? You said before that you told my sister about the clans," Shade meowed as he gazed at Smokepaw waiting for him to say something.

Smokepaw looked up at Shade and frowned not sure if he wanted to explain about the clans again. He was really tired and wanted to get some rest so that he could get his strength back. He wasn't sure how he would get his strength up if he didn't rest.

"I could tell him since you already told me, you seem tired," Frost meowed looking at Smokepaw.

"Thanks," Smokepaw meowed nodding to her so that she could know that he was giving her permission to tell her mother about the four warrior clans. He could hear Frost telling her brother about the clans and he waited for Shade to ask him questions that he could answer.

"So what's Starclan?" Shade asked.

"The ancestors of the clan. Once a clan cat die they go to Starclan," Smokepaw meowed flicking his ears back and forth.

"Okay, are you going to try and find your clan and the other clans?" Smokepaw asked looking at the tom.

"Yes," Smokepaw meowed nodding. He wondered why the tom had asked that question and he waited for the tom to explain to him why he had asked that question.

"I see," Shade meowed before turning to look at his sister. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked his sister getting to his paws.

"Sure," Frost meowed also getting to her paws.

"Okay," Shade meowed and led the way out of the cave.

Smokepaw watched them go and frowned. 'I wonder what they wanted to talk about,' he thought waiting for them to return. He wished that they would hurry about because he was so tired. He let out a yawn and blinked trying to keep himself from falling asleep but he was really tired. Finally he couldn't stay awake anymore and he drifted it off to sleep. He was later woken up by a paw prodding him in the side. Letting out a yawn he opened his eyes and saw that Frost and Shade had returned and Shade seemed to be the one who had woken him up. "Done talking amongst yourselves?" he asked letting out another yawn.

"Yeah," Frost meowed glancing over at her brother and they both shared a look.

"So what did you two talk about?" Smokepaw asked and waited for them to explain themselves.

"Well, we wanted to talk amongst ourselves about the dangers that are here. They're are many dangers here. There are foxes, wolves and even badgers that make their home around here," Shade meowed.

"Okay..." Smokepaw meowed waiting for them to continue.

"Well, after some talk we came to the conclusion that we should go with you. Once you're better we thought that we could all go to find the clans that way it is less dangerous," Frost meowed.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure about this?" Smokepaw asked looking at them in surprise.

"Yes, we want to help you find the clans," Shade meowed.


End file.
